Welcome to the Family
by Mignun
Summary: Each chapter contains the moment the boys make their first kills. Paul, Marko, Dwayne, and David all had to start somewhere, right?
1. Paul

_This is part one of the four I intend on doing. It's part of my "First Kill" series that I am creating, since I'm having difficulty with my other story Lost Labyrinth. I think that people will like this a lot more than my other story._

_

* * *

_

The night was warm, warmer than usual. Three vampires brought the eccentric newcomer to a secluded beach, where a group of teenagers resided. The group of bloodsuckers hid behind a couple of dunes, and the rowdy teenagers were oblivious to their near deaths. The half vampire, however, fidgeted at the thought of murdering those innocent people, but he was hungry. His stomach ached, and his heart raced for food.

"So, all I have to do is jump down and grab them?" Paul asked tentatively. He was with the group for a only few days, after David specifically picked him out a group of runaways. The blond leader nodded and pointed to a frail girl sitting near the fire.

"Kill her. I can smell her intoxicated blood from here. She'd be a good start," he explained to the newbie, and Paul turned his attention to the girl. A reefer sat in between her fingers, and she clutched a bottle of jack in the other. Paul licked his lips in anticipation.

The next thing that happened shocked him. He felt his teeth sink into his lower gums, and he could feel his face contorting in a non-human way. Oddly enough, it didn't bother him in a sickening way. It almost felt natural to turn into the beast of the night. It amused him.

Dwayne laughed from his area. "I have to say, you're taking it better than Marko did!"

"Shut up, man!" the vampire in question said from his perch. David and Dwayne glanced at each other in a meaningful way and chuckled. Paul was confused, but he knew that Dwayne's compliment had to be good.

The half vampire looked at the rest of the gang. All of them were 'vamped out' as David called it. Each had hungry, golden eyes. Their faces seemed stretched, as their mouths were longer and wider. Though, what drew Paul's attention, were the fangs each had. The fangs glistened from the teenage bonfire, and they had to be almost an inch long.

Paul touched his own with his finger and gasped. He then flicked his tongue against them and couldn't believe how sharp the fangs were.

David chuckled. "Impressed?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good, because we're going to see if you're ready to become one of us."

David flew from his perch and into the party. Paul watched as Dwayne and Marko joined, and each boy grabbed their potential victim. David sunk his fangs into a boy's neck and ripped the Adam's apple out. He spat the bulge to the ground and went back to the gushing blood. Paul watched in horror as the leader lapped up the blood like a dehydrated dog to water.

Dwayne was worse. He tore a girl's body limb from limb, sucking any blood he could get. The dark haired vampire laughed menacingly as he threw the pieces of body into the fire like pieces of driftwood. Paul felt his stomach flipflop.

Marko's ability to 'vamp out' frightened Paul the most. The half vampire dubbed Marko as the innocent one. That night, Marko was everything but. The smallest vampire took the heads off of two victims and used one of them as a soccer ball. He then used the bonfire as a goal post and actually screamed "goal!" when they both went into the fire. He chuckled evilly as he threw the rest of the bodies into the fire.

Disgusted by the acts, Paul felt his stomach turn. His heart began to beat faster as the smell of blood entered his nose. It smelt delicious, and his body yearned it. The boys hollered for him to join, as the frail girl was the only survivor left.

Paul swooped down into the blood stained beach in front of the girl. All three boys surrounded her as she pleaded to be spared. There was a small cut on her arm, and Paul watched the blood flow down her arm and onto her hand. It only took one sniff before he lashed out at her.

"No!" she screamed as Paul's fangs ripped open her throat. He drank the blood hungrily, and he was glad he picked the pot smoker. The tobacco mixed in with the sweet metallic flavor. It intoxicated him to the fullest.

When he took his last gulp, David patted him on the back while the other two cheered. "Well done, _brother_."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it, and I hope you review!_


	2. Marko

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm glad you all like this idea, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story!

* * *

You wouldn't have thought it by looking at him, but Marko Botticelli had temperamental issues. His angelic face was just a facade created by his soon to be former life; Marko acted like a demon underneath it all. If someone rubbed him the wrong way, physically or mentally, he would react cruelly and without an passion.

That's how David became interested in him.

The blond vampire nudged his second in command, Dwayne. Both vampires were together for the past thirty years, and in 1955 they met the Italian immigrant. Marko got into a fight with a random beach goer and sent the poor man to the local hospital.

David knew that Marko was destined to be a vampire. So, he tricked Marko into joining their gang and gave him the wine.

Now the three of them scourged the Boardwalk for Marko's first kill. The smallish half vampire bit his finger nails nervously, but David already formed _the_ plan.

"You see that guy over there?" he whispered to Marko. David pointed to a burly man hanging by the ice cream parlor. "I've been hearing some things about him. Apparently he's been talking about you behind your back...bad things."

Marko looked over to the man, who was surrounded by many women. Marko's mouth turned upward in disgust. "Oh please. What have I ever done to him?"

"Who knows?" David smirked, and Dwayne snickered from behind the two. "All I know is that I think he should be your first kill."

The Italian vampire gulped and looked back at the larger man. His coiled hair glistened from the massive amount of hair grease he put into it. The man was obviously in shape from the new surfing trend tourists came to Santa Carla for. Marko didn't think he would be able to take this buff jerk, even if he was a full vampire; however, he knew he had to do it.

"You chickening out?" Dwayne asked, and Marko shook his head. "He's been talking about you; insulting you. Are you seriously going to sit back and take it?"

"No," Marko replied but put his fingers back to his mouth. Dwayne and David had a point: the man was insulting him behind his back. He should be taken care of, but Marko didn't know if he could do it. Murdering someone was not in his book.

"All it takes is one swipe to the neck, then he's down," David explained and lit up a cigarette. "All you have to do is strike at the right time."

Marko relaxed at how easy David made it seem. He would have to take care of this buff man once and for all.

"When do we do it?"

*******

Two hours later, Marko found the buff man walking back to his apartment. Both were completely alone, and Marko stalked the man from a few feet away. He quietly and slowly walked so he wouldn't startle his soon to be meal, and his plan was working.

"Da da da..." the man sang to himself as he slicked back his hair. Marko sneered at the action and crouched down when the man stopped. The man took out his key, and that was when Marko pounced.

The half vampire did as he was told; he went straight for the neck. Marko thought that the man would scream, but there wasn't enough time for a noise to be emitted.

Marko hungrily gulped down the metallic taste, and the blood was soon drained from the body. Blood spilled down his mouth and onto his white shirt. He now felt his face, which felt contorted in his bloody hands.

The full, fledged vampire looked up at the full moon with a grin.

"I guess all the crazy things do happen on a full moon..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review. =)


	3. Dwayne

**A/N: **_Again, thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot that you're reading my story and responding. =)_

* * *

Max entered the hotel with a set of distinction in his presence. David sauntered behind him and sneered at the other guests. One in particular was Dwayne, the newest half vampire out of the bunch. The Native American man returned the sneer from his spot on the sofa. Max pattered David on the back and pushed him ahead.

"Now, now. You can't be scaring away every person you see," Max scolded under his breath. The other vampire rolled his eyes and stopped at the front desk. The concierge, a small man with mousy brown hair, fidgeted from his boss's gaze. "Well, Kurdish, do we have any new guests?"

"No, sir. Everyone's still accounted for. Though that new man, Master Dwayne, just frightens me," Kurdish replied lowly and glanced at the half vampire in question.

Max tutted. "Now, there's nothing to be afraid of. He's a good man, and one of the finest guest we have at the moment."

The concierge nodded and looked away. David chuckled under his breath after he read the mortal's mind. Kurdish was a complete chicken, and he didn't want to be working with Max any longer. Apparently he couldn't handle the _strange_ and _mysterious_ guests that came to visit Max throughout the years.

"_If only he knew..._" David thought to himself.

"Well, we'll be off. I have a meeting to attend to."

Max pulled David away from the desk, and when he passed Dwayne, he nodded towards the half vampire. The rest of the vampires in the room followed Max into a large office area, leaving Kurdish with the blood hungry Dwayne.

Dwayne walked up to the help desk with a large smile on his face. Kurdish refused to look at the hungry eyes and tried to busy himself with the guest book. The half vampire reached over the large desk and pulled the mortal towards him. Kurdish's eyes widened as Dwayne's handsome face turned into a demon's. His mouth stretched, and two of the front teeth became sharp fangs.

"Help! Help me!" Kurdish screamed, but the other vampires cackled mercilessly in the office. Dwayne flashed his sharpened fangs at the concierge.

"What, are you scared?" he laughed evilly. Kurdish nodded and screamed once again when Dwayne pulled him closer. He smelt the vile aroma the vampire emitted, but Kurdish watched Dwayne's golden eyes constrict. "Don't worry. _You_ smell really good."

Dwayne threw the man onto the ground within one motion. Kurdish felt part of his back break, but shock prevented him from screaming out. The vampire flew on top of him and sunk his teeth into his legs. Kurdish groaned as he felt the blood gush out of his body.

The vampire ripped the leg off and threw it to the other side of the room. Kurdish watched in horror as Dwayne's hand rested on his chest. "Sorry about this."

The full vampire ripped Kurdish's chest open with his nails and watched the human's last breath fall. Max, now present, applauded from his office door.

"So, how was I?" Dwayne asked, standing up. He wiped the last of the blood off his face with a handkerchief.

"Well, I'll miss Kurdish, but I'm glad you're now part of the family," Max replied with a malicious grin on his face. Dwayne mimicked the grin and looked down at the body.

"What do we do with him? Burn the body?"

Max shook his head and looked back at the rest of the vampires. David stood in the front, speaking to a fairly young blond man. A few others were having their own conversations, while the newer vampires stared at the bloody body. Max took off his glasses and wiped them with a cloth.

"I actually have plans of my own. I've been running this hotel for the past thirty years, and people are becoming suspicious," Max explained to the confused new vampire.

"What plans?"

"I think it's time to do some renovations."

*******

Two days later, Dwayne sat in a diner holding a newspaper. He smiled ruthlessly as he read the first page.

_This morning, an earthquake hit Santa Carla. Reports came in that the local Santa Carla Hotel, a five star hotel run by Maxwell Braun, collapsed into the fault. At least a hundred of lives were lost, but by luck the owner and his son, David, were not in the building at the time._

_No comments have been made by the owner, but his son is sad that this has happened. _

_Now the families of the victims are left to grieve and are blaming mother nature for her cruel and sudden act._

Dwayne shook his head and laughed. He never became so grateful for vampires with special abilities, like the one who predicted the earthquake. The vampire also couldn't believe that a group of his kind were able to create a hole large enough to make it look like the hotel just fell in.

Max wasn't that stupid when he first created it.

* * *

**A/N 2:** _Thank you for reading it, and I hope you review. =)_


	4. David

Max smirked as he gripped the hysterical girl tighter in his clutches. His face contorted into the beast of the night, and he watched David in glee. The half vampire doubled over on the ground, trying to contain his blood lust. The girl, however, bled profusely from her legs and arms, something Max did prior to David's initiation. She begged and pleaded to be spared, but it only annoyed David on end. He didn't want to kill her; he couldn't.

"David, please! You can't kill me! I thought you loved me!" she screamed for mercy, but her husband shook his head. He watched as the blood dripped off her body and into the puddle of blood around her. Max gripped her throat and tilted her head. With one movement of his finger, he pricked a small part of her skin. Blood began pouring from it.

The half vampire had enough. The rhythm of her beating heart sent him into a frenzy. David felt his teeth lengthen and his face stretch. He knew his hideous side came through, and it only increased Rebecca's screams.

Shaking his head, he turned to her. His blood red eyes halted her hysteria. "Shut up! Just shut up! Don't you see? Every time you make a noise, your blood pulses faster. When you move, you bleed more!"

Max chuckled from behind Rebecca, but the young girl whimpered. "This isn't how I wanted to die."

"I didn't want to die either, but I have no choice, do I?" David spat, and Max took a step back. Rebecca cowered as David approached, but she didn't dare move a muscle. His beastly features softened as Max let go of the wife. The half vampire looked her up and down, and he mentally cursed Max for letting her into this predicament. "Max, why can't I turn her?"

"Because she would be a horrible mate. Must I explain to you again, that someone who has heart as pure as hers can't become a vampire? It would merely kill her," Max drawled, but Rebecca shook her head in protest. David smelt the mouth watering blood, and he had to contain himself from pouncing her. From the corner of his eye, he saw blood slowly drip from her arm.

"Please, Max."

Max casually walked over to the two and placed a hand on Rebecca's neck. David watched as she winced in pain. When Max took his hand off, it was covered in blood. Disgusted, David refused to watch his Sire smell the blood of his lover. "Something this sweet couldn't be apart of what we have. She'd die within the first week."

"How would you know?" Rebecca asked tentatively. Max laughed and showed her the blood. Her stomach churned, and David's eyes went straight towards her. Her face became pale, from the lack of blood, and he could see her weaken from it.

"Max, please!"

"David, David, David. The first rule of becoming a vampire is to always listen to your Sire. You don't question him, and you do what he says. I'm telling you that it is not possible to turn this foul creature, because she would be dead anyways. Why waste my precious time when you can just turn right now?" Max stated. David shook his head and took a deep breath. Rebecca's previously fast paced heart was now slowing as the minutes ticked by. Her normally tan skin turned a ghastly white color, and David could hear her lingering breaths.

The half vampire gulped, and he reluctantly nodded. Max smirked and let go of the mortal girl. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Hopefully her corpse will be rotting when I come back."

David took a step toward his dying wife and kneeled down. Before he latched his fangs into her neck, he told her one thing.

"Please forgive me, Rebecca."

"I'll always love you, David," was her last statement before David drank her blood dry.


End file.
